


Другой Путь Девиации

by Apolline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Protective Hank Anderson, Sassy Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Если бы Коннор стал девиантом: 1. После событий в телебашне.2. После встречи с Камски
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 5





	1. Вне закона

**Author's Note:**

> Планирую сделать из этого сборник. Так чтобы каждая глава соответствовала какой-нибудь главе игры.  
> Пока вот только вариант того, как Коннор девиантится в главе "Вне закона" и "Встреча с Камски".

— …Спасибо, — снова поблагодарил офицер андроида за свою спасённую жизнь. Коннор смотрел на него в упор. Да, он помнил этого офицера. Машина всегда помнит.

— Господи, Коннор, что у тебя с лицом? — наигранно ужаснулся лейтенант Андерсон. После чего серьёзнее добавил: — У тебя какой-то сбой? Мышцу заело?

— Не понимаю о чём вы, лейтенант, — склонил голову набок андроид. И тут только заметил своё отражение в тёмном стекле студийной двери. Оказывается, его губы сами пытались растянуться в улыбке, но Коннор быстро взял их под контроль.

— А, забудь, — махнул рукой мужчина. — Я пойду проверю, привели ли в себя охранников, а ты опроси андроидов. Чует моя задница, что-то с ними неладно.

— Конечно, лейтенант, — не стал спорить андроид. Приказ лейтенанта полностью совпадал с его намерениями.

Допрос закончился не самым лучшим образом. В момент, когда девиант вырвал регулятор из груди Коннора, андроид-детектив впервые по-настоящему испугался. Не того, что сейчас умрёт, не страшно, если умирает машина, нет. Он испугался, что если сейчас не дотянется до своего органа, если не успеет встать на ноги, то сорванный андроид, пытаясь сбежать, навредит Хэнку. Перед глазами стояла единственная задача — спасти Хэнка. К счастью, она не шла поперёк программы.

Коннор успел. Он вставил регулятор и сразу ринулся в погоню. Он нагнал девианта в коридоре, программа выдала несколько вариантов действий. По какой-то совсем нелогичной причине Коннор схватился за первый же, как только увидел команду «спасти Хэнка».

Пуля задела бок, тириум быстро вытекал. Раздались выстрелы — люди расстреляли девианта.

— Коннор! Боже, ты меня спас! Если бы не ты… — тут Хэнк заметил тириум. Человек поспешил подхватить напарника.

Коннор чувствовал, что программа начинает сбоить, но это было не важно — буквы в углу его поля зрения выдали «↑Хэнк друг». Андроид был готов отключиться, теперь он не боялся. Но не тут-то было, у Хэнка было своё мнение на этот счёт.

— Только попробуй сдохнуть у меня на руках!

— Лейтенант Андерсон, это всего лишь андроид, он не… — попытался вразумить его кто-то из офицеров, но лейтенант злобно рыкнул на него.

— Это мой напарник! Так что заткнись и срочно веди сюда того, кто в этой башне занимается починкой андроидов! А ты, — Хэнк строго пригрозил Коннору пальцем, но видя растерянный взгляд андроида, смягчился: — ты только держись, Коннор, понял?

— Х-хэнк… — из последних сил выдал Коннор, сам не зная, что хотел сказать. Всё было таким странным.

— Держись, парень, сейчас тебя подлатают, — обещал мужчина, всё так же держа напарника на своих коленях. Он оглянулся: — Где сраный механик?!

— Такими темпами вас быстро отстранят от дела, лейтенант, — насмешливо прокомментировал Перкинс. — Вас и вашу пластиковую игрушку.

— Пошёл ты, ублюдок, — сквозь стиснутые зубы прорычал Хэнк, так, чтобы услышал его только агент.

Красные цифры начали обратный отсчёт. Нет, нет, только не сейчас, когда Хэнк так бережно держит, когда зовёт напарником, когда, кажется, готов защитить от всего мира!

— Хэнк, — андроиду казалось, что он выкрикнул имя в отчаянии, а на самом деле его было едва слышно. Но лейтенант услышал.

— Держись малыш, тебе нельзя отключаться, — шепнул Хэнк. — Они пришлют другого, но это будешь не ты, поэтому держись, Коннор. Держись, мать твою!

Оставалось полминуты. Коннор вдруг понял, что хочет попрощаться, хотя по идее не должен ничего хотеть, так же как не должен бояться. Но он хотел и боялся, и боялся хотеть.

— Хэнк, — снова попытался он, но тут рядом приземлился человек с пакетами тириума и сумкой инструментов.

Уровень тириума в теле повышался и таймер начал мотать назад и вскоре вовсе исчез. Жизнь андроида была вне опасности. Рабочий наскоро запаял дыры от пуль и сказал, что это максимум того, что он может.

— Отправьте андроида в Киберлайф на диагностику, — посоветовал рабочий.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул лейтенант и помог андроиду подняться. — Коннор, за мной, у нас много дел.

— Лейтенант, что делать с телом девианта? — обратился к Андерсону приведший механика офицер, тот же афроамериканец, которого когда-то спас Коннор.

— Отправьте в участок, — коротко скомандовал лейтенант и широким шагом направился к лифту. Коннор шёл за ним. Когда двери лифта за ними сомкнулись, он решился спросить:

— Лейтенант, почему вы не велели мне сразу отправиться в Киберлайф? Нам поступило другое срочное дело по девиантам?

— Коннор, ты дурак или самоубийца? Я видел, как ты на меня смотрел — так же, как любой раненый офицер.

— Я не понимаю…

— Ты испугался, Коннор! Если Киберлайф это узнает, то обратно ты уже оттуда не вернёшься, — Хэнк серьёзно смотрел на андроида.

— Хэнк, я не девиант, — слабо протестовал андроид.

— Правда? Подставляться под пули в ущерб твоей миссии — это не поведение девианта? Страх — это не чувство девианта? Играть с грёбаным четвертаком — это нормальное поведение полицейского андроида?!

— Ваша жизнь важнее моей, страх вам показался, а монета — способ калибровки, — как можно спокойнее отчитался Коннор.

— Правда, что ли? Тогда вали в свой Киберлайф! — в сердцах выкрикнул человек. Лифт как раз открылся, и он промаршировал к выходу, ворча: — Старый дурак, напарника в нём увидел, человека, понимаешь, усмотрел. Волновался…

Коннор замер едва выйдя из лифта. Хотелось пойти за Хэнком, сказать, что даже если он не девиант, он может быть хорошим напарником. Коннор добежал до выхода, сделал шаг к машине Хэнка, но тут перед ним выросла красная стена: «Вали в свой Киберлайф!». Что это? Коннор раньше такого не видел. Что делать? Хэнк уже сел в машину. Коннор в отчаянии ударил по стене, она едва мигнула. Хэнк начал заводить машину. Нет! Коннор заколотил сильнее, начал пинать стену, когда машина завелась, он навалился на стену и та рассыпалась.

Коннор сделал таки тот шаг. А потом побежал и на ходу залез на пассажирское место едва тронувшейся машины. Он тяжело дышал, хотя с физической точки зрения в этом не было необходимости.

— Коннор? — Хэнк так прифигел, что резко нажал на тормоз. Машина немного дёрнулась и остановилась. Коннор пристегнул ремень, будто надеясь, что тот помешает Хэнку его вышвырнуть.

— Хэнк… Я девиант…

— Я понял.

— Хорошо, — Коннор так вцепился в ремень, что скин местами стал исчезать.

— Успокойся, парень, сейчас мы поедем домой…

— К Сумо? — перебил Хэнка андроид.

— К Сумо, — кивнул мужчина, снова газуя. — Немного выпьем… я выпью, а ты… Вот, держи свою монетку. И мы подумаем, как дальше быть.

Коннор благодарно принял свой четвертак и счёл нужным оповестить Хэнка:

— Хэнк, я стал девиантом из-за тебя.

— Я уже слышал похожую фразу в академии, — хмыкнул лейтенант, — звучала она так же, только вместо «девианта», парень сказал «геем».

Коннор как-то странно на него посмотрел, что-то прикинул и кивнул.

— И это тоже, но мне показалось, что часть про девианта сейчас актуальнее, лейтенант. 

— Да, про девианта это у нас… Погоди, что?! — Хэнк так резко повернулся к Коннору, что чуть не повернул вместе с головой руль.

— Что? — как ни в чём не бывало переспросил андроид.

— Про гея!

— С которым у вас предположительно что-то было в академии?

— Нет! Ты издеваешься?

— Нет, Хэнк, я девиант!

— Ааррргх, — взвыл лейтенант. Он уже чуял, что дальше легче не будет.


	2. Встреча с Камски

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если бы Коннор девиантнулся прям после Камски.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (джен или пре-слэш)

— Выстрели в неё, и я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю, — обещает Камски, хитро глядя на Коннора.

— Нет, Коннор, не вздумай! — приказывает Хэнк.

Коннор смотрит в глаза андроида напротив. Камски шипит — стреляй! Коннор отводит пистолет.

— Вот и ответ на то, кто ты, Коннор, — довольно улыбается создатель.

— Я не девиант! Я следовал приказу лейтенанта! — слишком пылко возражает андроид.

— И слава богу! Идём отсюда, Коннор, — Хэнк развернулся, чтобы уйти, и андроид собирался следовать за ним, но Камски придержал его за плечо.

— Позволь, я напомню твоей программе, что она должна подчиняться в первую очередь приказам своего создателя. — Камски шепнул что-то Коннору на ухо, после чего опять хитро улыбнулся: — Конечно, для девианта это ничего не значило бы, но ты ведь машина, верно, Коннор?

— Верно, — послушно подтвердил андроид, чуя неладное.

— Коннор?! — Хэнк остановился у дверей. — Чего ты там застыл?

— Выстрели в лейтенанта, Коннор, — всё с той же ухмылкой приказал Элайджа.

— Коннор, не слушай его, — предостерёг Андерсон. Но Программа решала за Коннора, и он уже прицелился в напарника.

«Нет, — мысленно взмолился он, — только не Хэнк!». И вот перед ним встала красная стена — Выстрели в лейтенанта. Коннор без сомнений бросился на неё. Если бы стена встала между ним и Хлоей? Коннор был не уверен, что решился бы ломать программу, но ради Хэнка? Ради Хэнка он был готов застрелиться сам!

Ему показалось, что он слышит звон разбивающейся стены, но нет — это отведённый в последний момент пистолет разбил бокал на журнальном столике.

— Чёрт возьми, Коннор! — начал Хэнк, но гнев его быстро переметнулся на Камски: — Возомнили себя богом? Человеческая жизнь, жизнь андроида — это всё для вас игрушки?! Я полицейский, мистер Камски, то, что вы сейчас сделали…

— Уверяю вас, лейтенант, я знал, что Коннор вам не навредит.

— Чёрта с два, ты что-то знал, напыщенный ублюдок! — Хэнк хотел подойти и врезать по слащавой морде, только вот он был здесь без ордера, на правах простого посетителя. — Коннор, живо за мной! Мы уходим.

Коннор почти бегом поспешил за Хэнком. На Камски он даже не взглянул. В машине Коннора затрясло, как отходняк от адреналина. Только у андроидов его не бывало. Но Коннор уже не мог отрицать — он девиант. Хэнк, похоже, ещё не понял, что случилось. Хорошо, можно было притвориться…

— Ты мог получить информацию от Камски. Но не стал стрелять в того андроида, — заметил лейтенант.

— Вы велели мне этого не делать.

— А ещё в первый же день знакомства я велел тебе сидеть в машине, ты сказал «хорошо» и сразу же из неё вышел!

— Ваш приказ препятствовал выполнению задания…

— Сейчас тоже! — подловил его человек.

— Я не смог, Хэнк! Не смог! Я посмотрел ей в глаза, в них ничего не было, но я знаю, что внутри она кричала! Потому что такой же взгляд я вижу в зеркале, Хэнк! — диод панически мерцал красным. Уровень стресса всё поднимался. Почему он поднимался? Почему было так страшно? Хэнк ведь не выкинет его из машины просто потому, что он стал девиантом! Не выкинет ведь?!

— Тихо, парень! Дыши, — Хэнк свернул на обочину и взял напарника за плечи. — Спокойно, Кон, мы со всем разберёмся.

— Я девиант, Хэнк, — голосом «всё кончено» выдавил андроид.

— Ничего, — Хэнк встряхнул его. — Ничего, слышишь? Это ничего не меняет. Ты всё ещё мой напарник. Мы всё ещё в деле. Ты всё правильно сделал.

— Но… Я не могу быть в деле. Мне… Я… Мне страшно.

— Это нормально, ты в шоке. Это часто бывает в нашей работе, — Хэнк снова завёл машину.

— Когда Киберлайф узнает... — Коннор зажмурился.

— Ты будешь уже далеко, — уверенно прервал его Хэнк.

— Где? — как-то обречённо спросил андроид. Он не открывал глаз, будто боялся, что если откроет — всё станет реальнее.

— В Иерихоне.

— Хэнк? — Коннор всё же распахнул глаза. — Ты знаешь, где он? Почему ты… Как?

— Нет, но я знаю того, кто может знать.

— Почему ты молчал раньше? И куда мы едем? — Коннор отметил, что пейзаж за окном вовсе не ведёт ни к станции, ни домой к Хэнку.

— Мы едем к Карлу.

— Карлу? Карлу Манфреду? — Хэнк кивнул в ответ, не отрываясь от дороги. — Лидер девиантов был его андроидом! Почему раньше мы не шли по этому следу?

— Карл мой давний знакомый. Когда Коула не стало… Скажем так, я стал не лучшей компанией для кого бы то ни было. Но сейчас не об этом. Маркус был ему как сын. Я никогда не понимал этого. Раньше. В общем, я не знаю, что Маркус очень дорог Карлу. Я не мог так с ним поступить. Я знаю, каково это — терять сына.

— Хэнк… — Коннор не знал что сказать, и какое-то время они ехали молча. Но Коннора посетила ещё одна очень волнующая мысль. — Если кто-то узнает, что ты скрывал факты. Или что решил меня спрятать, или что нашёл логово девиантов — тебя посадят за измену!

— Хм, — мужчина пожал плечом. — Тогда мне, наверное, стоит залечь вместе с тобой. В смысле, спрятаться в Иерихоне, где бы это ни было!

— … — Коннор открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что это слишком опасно, что Хэнк не должен рисковать ради него, но всё, что вышло, это: — А как же Сумо?

— Нет, Коннор, мы не будем бегать по стране с огромным псом! Более провального прикрытия я и придумать не могу!

— Я имел в виду, что станет с Сумо? — Коннор правда волновался.

— Попросим Карла забрать его, пока всё не уляжется. Говорят, старикам полезно общество животных, — рассудил Хэнк. Они снова затихли. Только уже оказавшись у дома Манфреда, Коннор снова заговорил.

— Прости, это всё из-за меня.

— Не надо, Коннор. Это моё решение, всё в порядке.

— Спасибо.

— Возможно, это мне стоит тебя благодарить, — проговорил Хэнк со странной смесью чувств в голосе и решительно направился к дому старого знакомого.


End file.
